


Run away

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got offered modeling jobs during the academy, didn't you?”</p><p>Oh <em>hell no.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Run away

“What did you just say?”

Phil looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and yes, it made her heart flutter but no, it was not going to work.

“I know you hate undercover, but...”

She pressed her lips together. She’d already lost. “...you’re asking me to do it anyway.”

“I’m not asking.” She shot him a subtle glare (which he’d easily pick up, she knew he would), but he just smiled at her. “...but yes.”

Dammit. She sighed to herself. Then she took a deep breath and looked at him again. “What do I have to do?”

His smile grew wider. “It’s easy, really” he said, turning away from her and gathering his files, “and it’s just one night and it’s gonna be over in no time. You won’t even have to do much, it’s gonna be a breeze for you, I’ll be there to help you out and-”

“Phil.” she said in a warning tone. He was babbling. That was _never_ a good sign.

He didn’t look at her, just continued to run around, seemingly without purpose. She was _not_ going to like this.

He gave her a nervous smile, rubbing his neck. “You want anything? Not coffee, obviously, but tea? Or water? Or...” His face lit up. ”I know! Wait!”

He pulled out a drawer in his desk and took something out. Then, he turned back to her, proudly. “Whiskey?”

She loved whiskey. She knew he knew how much she loved whiskey. This had to be really, _really_ bad.

She crossed her arms. “Tell me.”

He lifted the bottle in the air, eyes pleading. “You sure you don’t want a little whiskey first? Might make the it easier to take.”

Her face remained stoic. “That bad, huh?”

He chuckled nervously, couldn’t quite meet her eyes. “Well, no, or yes, I mean...”

He looked up. He seemed a little flushed. She raised her eyebrows.

He gestured towards his desk. “Could we please sit down? I need to sit down for this.”

She frowned, but did as he asked. He sat down across from her. Then, he buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath before looking up at her again. “You got offered modeling jobs during the academy, didn't you?”

Oh _hell no._

 

He'd taken her through the plan: walk the runway, catch the attention of one particular sleazy photographer/ex hydra agent, take him to the side to talk 'business' and then ambush him.

Easy enough, right?

But now, when she was sitting in front of the mirror, getting slathered with makeup by Daisy, or "Hannah", she very much regretted letting her feelings for Coulson (because yes, who was she kidding, she was in love with him) get in the way of standing her ground.

Daisy twirled her chair around and studied her closely. After two minutes of Daisy staring at her, Melinda began to feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

Daisy smiled and turned her chair back around. "Nothing. It's perfect."

It really did look good. Melinda raised her eyebrows. "When did you learn to do this?"

Daisy shrugged. "I worked in makeup at a theater once."

"What play?"

Daisy smiled again while shaking the hairspray can. "Shrek the musical."

 

The operation "charm the hydra photographer" had been easier than they'd predicted. They guy hadn't been able to keep his eyes off May for a second since she'd first walked that runway in that tight, skin revealing dress. Not that Phil could blame him. He'd had the same problem himself.

He'd tried really hard to keep in professional. He knew she hated this, the least he could do what to not actively making her feel even more uncomfortable. 

But damn, she was absolutely beautiful.

He knew that every day. Every day his breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. But now, it felt a thousand times worse.

Fuck, this was bad. _Fuck._

 

She'd done it without any complication. Flirted with the guy (yes, Phil's heart had twitched upon having to see that. Yes, he'd continue to deny it.), gotten him alone, and gotten the information they needed.

Mission done.

And she was still in that dress. He couldn't even glance her way without his pulse going up.

_Fuck._

 

He hadn't looked at her since she'd been back. Only answered her with short remarks. Something was wrong.

She'd tolerated it until they got back to the base, but after he'd turned down her offer of help with paperwork (he never turned down her offering help with paperwork), she'd had enough.

She grabbed his arm as he begin to walk away. He all but pushed her away. It was like a stab to the heart. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice trembling.

He stayed, but he still wouldn't look at her. Her heart was bleeding now. "What did I do?"

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled so quietly, she wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. 

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. "What?"

He looked up at her. His eyes screamed hurt. "You're so beautiful. It's so hard to look at you and know that we're never gonna..."

She could already feel the tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She'd promised not to cry in front of him. Not because of this. It was difficult enough as it was, for both of them. Better if at least _she_ could at least _pretend_. Pretend that it was ok, that it was better this way. Pretend it'd be a mistake to cross that line. Pretend they both didn't know they were soulmates. Pretend the reason why she wasn't admitting it was because there was nothing to admit, not because she was terrified.

"Phil..." He smiled a sad smile. "It's ok." He broke her. He broke her completely. "I understand. When I told you, I didn't expect anything and you're right, it does complicate things and it'd change _everything_ , not just for us but for everyone and..." His voice betrayed him and he closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. When his eyes met hers again, it was like a blow to the stomach. "And I know you're right, it's better this this way. I just..." He looked at her so intensely, it felt like all air was being sucked out of her lungs. "Please, give me time. You _have_ to give me time." 

She wanted to rush into his arms. She wanted to kiss him. _Oh, how much she wanted to kiss him._

She nodded. Her heart was being ripped apart in her chest, but she nodded.

He closed the door behind him.

She took tow deep breaths, and then she turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Philinda undercover day 7: Runway
> 
> hmmm so this turned angsty real quick? it wasn't supposed to be angsty, I promise! I blame my writing playlist. It messes me up.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy! xx kudos/comments always appreciated.
> 
> hugs!


End file.
